Detrás de las máscaras
by Roses' Rain Spell
Summary: A la sombra de sus padres, los ven como sus vivos reflejos de lo que son, o lo que serán. Pero ellos son más que eso, y tienen su propia historia para contar. Tabla de Retos a la carta. Claim: Los Slytherins, época de Harry Potter.
1. Lágrimas Pansy Parkinson

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, ya sabes.

Primer chap de mi tabla de "Retos a la Carta" una comunidad del Livejournal.

Nombre: Lágrimas.

Personaje: Pansy Parkinson.

______________________________________________

_Detrás de las máscaras._

_Por:_

_Roses' Rain Spell._

________________________________________________

No sabes qué sientes, no sabes qué haces. Sólo sabes que tu corazón se destroza por dentro, pero que tus acciones no lo demuestran. Que tu fría mirada es la de todos los días, que tus actitudes son las mismas, pero tú no eres la de siempre. Sabes que quieres estar sola, en la oscuridad, gritando, golpeando, llorando.

Lo miras a tres asientos de distancia por delante de ti. Su mirada no se separa de esa sangre sucia. Adivinas que sus pensamientos también están sobre ella. Pero… ¿qué puedes hacer tú? Estuviste a su lado durante toda su vida, tratando de sobresalir – Y debo admitir que sin mucho esfuerzo – por encima de las demás. Tus padres quieren que seas la futura señora Malfoy.

Te sientes sola en ese pasillo oscuro, ni siquiera querías ir, pero con solo leer la carta que te mandó, con ese perfume tan varonil impregnado en el pequeño objeto, acudiste al llamado. _Tonta, tonta, tonta._ No paras de repetir lo mismo en tu fuero interno. Si sabes que va a pasar lo mismo de cada noche.

Entras a esa aula vacía, y su figura prepotente te espera apoyada contra la pared. No quitas tus ojos de su cuerpo, ni puedes evitar esa sonrisa que solo él te logra sacar. Se acerca a ti con sigilo, como un felino a punto de atacar a su presa. Su mirada te penetra, el calor te consume. Acerca su boca hasta tu oído, tus piernas tiemblan, dudas poder mantenerte en pie por más tiempo.

-Llegas tarde.

No pregunta, no pide permiso. Sus labios atrapan los tuyos de un modo salvaje, te empuja contra una de las paredes, mientras sus manos te recorren sin pudor. Te sientes en el paraíso. Su boca abandona tus labios y se dirige a tu cuello, tu clavícula…

Pero tu no te quedas atrás, tus dedos se enredan en sus cabellos dorados y tus uñas se clavan en su nuca. Lanzas tu cabeza hacia un lado para que tenga una entrada más fácil a esos besos que te vuelven loca. Su mano se cuela por debajo de tu blusa. Jadeas. Su mano atrapó tu seno derecho, y no parece querer soltarlo. Gimes cerca de su oído, sabes que eso lo pone loco. Te quita con tanta facilidad tu corbata, que el movimiento parece imperceptible. Sus dientes te arrancan la camisa, y tú no puedes parar de jadear. Se acerca nuevamente a tu oído, con los ojos aún cerrados.

-Granger…

Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. ¿Cómo era capaz de besarte y tocarte de esa manera, imaginando que eras otra? Las lágrimas se agolpan en tus ojos, luchando por salir. Te sientes superada, te sientes usada. Lo empujas con todas tus fuerzas, aunque sabes que no lo mueves ni un ápice. Coges tu camisa y tu corbata, lo más rápido que puedes. Tomas el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de irte, lo miras con rabia. Su mirada soberbia no se le quita de la cara. Tu actitud le divierte, y no sabes que es lo que te duele más.

Cierras de un portazo, tu vista empañada por las lágrimas. Por lo menos no has llorado frente a él. No sabes a donde te diriges, no tienes un rumbo fijo en tu mente.

Ves una puerta frente a ti y crees que es un milagro. Entras y ni te fijas si esta vacía, aunque sepas en tu fuero interno que lo está.

Te tiras en el piso y tu llanto se escucha hasta en el despacho del viejo loco de tu director (ni siquiera en tu estado puedes sentir algo bueno por alguien que no sea _él_.) Coges tu varita desde el interior de tu túnica y la diriges a tu cuello.

-_Si…Silencius._

Ningún ruido sale de tu garganta. Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa amanece en tus labios. Pero es opacada por el llanto y los gritos. Te levantas del piso y comienzas a lanzar y golpear cada cosa que pase por frente tuyo. Destruyes tus delicadas manos en cada golpe. Tus nudillos sangran. Tu corazón igual.

El aula parece haber sido atacada por un huracán. Tu respiración comienza a calmarse, tus ojos comienzan a secarse. A tu cuerpo lo dejan de recorrer esos espasmos que tanto odias. Miras a ambos lados antes de salir y mueves tu varita, haciendo que todo lo que has roto con anterioridad vuelva a la normalidad.

No te molestas en devolverte la voz. Sabes que no tienes nada importante que decir. Cierras la puerta tras de ti, dejando ese patético episodio atrás, para no volver a recordarlo. Caminas meneando suavemente tus caderas, dirigiéndote a tu sala común. Sabes muy bien que nadie te preguntará por qué llegas a esas horas. A nadie en Slytherin le importa en verdad que hagas con tu vida… Y a veces agradeces que así sea.

_____________________________

Si has logrado llegar hasta acá, te admiro y te pido que llegues a un paso más. ¿Ves el camino de abajo? ¿Y si lo sigues y me cuentas que te parece?

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**

_**Rose**_


	2. Dolor Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, ya sabes, lo habitual.

Nombre: Dolor.

Personaje: Draco Malfoy.

Segundo capítulo de la tabla "angst" de "Retos a la carta", comunidad de Livejournal.

Agradecimientos a: Fabyginny05 por betearme. Thanks Honey!

Dedicado a: Yimy Kes, ¡feliz cumpleaños súper atrasado amore! Que lo disfrutes ;)

__________________

"_Detrás de las máscaras"_

_Por:_

_Roses' Rain Spell_

__________________

—Tú no mereces ser un Malfoy. Nosotros estamos por encima de toda la escoria muggle, pero a ti te supera una —Escuchaste muchas veces esas palabras provenientes de tu padre. ¿Por qué te molestan tanto ahora?

—Es una maldita rata de biblioteca. ¡Yo tengo una vida! ¡Soy mejor que ella! — Nunca odiaste tanto a Granger, siempre perfecta, siempre metiéndose en tu vida. Si Lucius nunca te aceptó, ahora menos lo hará. Él no te mira, si nunca lo hizo, ¿por qué ahora te dan ganas de gritarle para que siquiera te eche una ojeada?

— ¡Esto no dice lo mismo! ¡En Pociones y Transformaciones! ¡Eso no se aprende en libros, inútil!

— ¡Tú eres un inútil como padre! — ¿Por qué ahora explotas y le resumes en pocas palabras todo el odio que sentiste en tantos años?

— ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡¡Crucio!! —a Lucius Malfoy, no le tiembla la mano al atacar a su hijo. Lo ve retorcerse y no hace nada para demostrar que le duele. Pareciera que disfrutara ver como ese chico sufre y grita, suplica que el dolor pare. Y eso es lo que más lo hace rabiar. ¿Cuándo aprenderás Draco, que a papi no le gustan los débiles? Así no le sirves al Lord y tu padre solo quiere entregarte como ofrenda a él—. ¡Eres un débil! ¡Resiste! ¡¡Crucio!!

— ¡Basta, Lucius! ¡Detente! ¡Lo vas a matar! —Pero a Narcissa sí le duele. Si en él ve la única luz de esperanza, un efímero sentimiento de bienestar. Trata de no ver a su hijo, de no ver el dolor, para no desmoronarse y pretender que todo frene.

— ¡No me contradigas, Narcissa! ¡Tiene que aprender! ¡Al Lord no le sirve este chico si lo supera una sangresucia! —La cara frívola de Malfoy padre se descompone en una mueca de rabia. Sus ojos oscuros no demuestran emoción. No hay esperanza en ellos.

— ¡Déjalo! ¡Es tu hijo! ¡Sólo tiene quince años! ¡Reacciona, Lucius! Por favor…—Pero ese hombre no dará a tregua. Toma del brazo a la que tomó con felicidad como esposa en un tiempo. Esos lejanos tiempos. ¿Tanto puede cambiar una persona en unos años? La respuesta está en el hombre que la lleva hacia el dormitorio, sin amor, sin dulzura. Sin intenciones de arreglar sus acciones, sólo para descargar su ira en otra persona y recibir placer a cambio. No le importa la otra persona, ¿cuándo le importó? Ya no lo recuerda.

Pero ahí estás tú, Draco, tirado en el piso de tu sala sin poder levantarte. Dolido porque ella no te dirigió una mirada y tú no te atreviste a demostrarle debilidad. ¿Pero con ella debes actuar y fingir fortaleza? Quieres correr y evitar lo que tu padre le hará a tu madre. Pero no es nada nuevo, esto ya ha pasado con anterioridad y tú en ninguna ocasión has podido revertirlo, ¿qué lo hará diferente esta vez? ¿El hecho de que estás herido? ¿La razón es acaso que quieres gritar lo que tu madre no se atreve siquiera a pensar? Tienes tu varita y tratando de resistir el dolor de tus pulmones y extremidades la tomas. Tu mano apunta la puerta por donde desaparecieron tus progenitores. Cierras los ojos, con ira.

— ¡_Bombarda máxima_! —Caes en el piso y no puedes moverte más. Lo último que atinas a ver, es a tu padre semidesnudo, con la varita en alto. Un grito… Otro _crucio._ Más _dolor._

¿Cómo apareciste en tu cama? ¿Por qué no te puedes mover? ¿Por qué sigues haciéndote preguntas, si sabes la respuesta? Si te sientes dolido, te sientes una miseria. Nunca llegarás a agradarle a tu padre, porque no eres como él. ¿Serías capaz de violar a tu propia esposa alguna vez? Pues sabes bien que lo de tu padre no viene con irregularidad. Tu madre está pagando lo que tú iniciaste. Si te sientes débil cada vez que no puedes verlo a la cara y enfrentarlo. Con o sin varitas, él te supera. Y lo sabes, lo sientes. ¿Pero de verdad es ser superior lo que es él? ¿Quieres ser como él al crecer?

Tomas tus sábanas y las descorres hacia un lado, dando un pequeño grito de dolor a sentir punzadas en tus costillas. Tienes vendas en todo tu cuerpo y la poca luz que viene del pasillo ilumina tu sangre. Miras la ventana y ves la tormenta arreciar contra ella. Siempre creíste que el clima se las arreglaba para reflejar lo que vos sentías. ¿Por qué? Porque últimamente no para de llover. Agradeces interiormente que el ruido de la lluvia apacigüe el llanto de tu madre al otro lado del pasillo.

Algo se esparce por tu brazo derecho. ¿Sangre? Acertaste. El líquido escarlata recorre con rapidez tu antebrazo, llegando a cada uno de tus dedos. Chorrea. Cae. Ese es el problema, la sangre. ¿Quién acaso dijo que tu sangre vale menos que la que se esparce en cada ataque mortífago? Estás cansado, no tienes ánimo de levantarte y pelear por lo que crees. Pero, ¿qué es lo que crees? ¿Eres lo suficientemente valiente como para levantarte y decirle a tu padre que no crees en los estereotipos de la sangre? No, no lo eres. Eres una serpiente, eres cobarde. Prefieres decir y hacer lo que tu padre te repitió durante toda tu vida. ¿Estás enojado contra ti mismo? ¿Deseas haber nacido en otra familia? Pues allí, delante de tus narices está la culpable. Y la ves. Y tu varita ataca tu cuerpo, la sangre recorre tu piel. Quieres que se agote tu sangre y demostrarle al mundo que no eres un Malfoy.

No quieres más desprecio, quieres gloria. No quieres golpes, quieres abrazos. No quieres odio, quieres amor. Basta ya de mentiras, tu padre tiene razón. Tú no eres un Malfoy, tú no perteneces a su familia. Y es por ese pensamiento que ya puedes descansar en paz. Si es que el elfo que entra escandalizado a tu habitación lo permite. ¿No te pusiste a pensar que eres lo único que le queda a tu madre? ¿No te pusiste a pensar que ella no te dejará morir? Pues agradécele que te mantenga con vida, porque quieres ver como el reino de tu padre se desmorona. Quieres ver que caiga su gloria.

¿Acaso no es eso lo que deseas, pequeño Draco?

__________________

Wooow, ¿llegaste hasta acá? ¡Felicidades! ¿Te gustó? ¿No? ¿Prefieres que me dedique a cocinar? (De verdad si piensas esto, no sabes en que te estás metiendo) Cualquier cosa que me quieras decir, te presento a mi amiga la barrita verde. Es una chismosa, cuéntale lo que quieras. Ojala te haya gustado Yimy ^^

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


	3. Sufrimiento Theodore Nott

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, ya sabes, lo habitual.

Nombre: Sufrimiento.

Personaje: Theodore Nott.

Segundo capítulo de la tabla "angst" de "Retos a la carta", comunidad de Livejournal.

Agradecimientos a: Fabyginny05 por betearme. Thanks Honey!

Dedicado a: Luzbelita. Si, tu cumpleaños fue en Agosto, pero esa es la gracia de los regalos. Que aún luego de meses siguen apareciendo.

__________________

"_Detrás de las máscaras"_

_Por:_

_Roses' Rain Spell_

__________________

Estaba aterrorizado, aunque no lo pareciera. La máscara que tenía en mi rostro ocultaba mi temor y la larga túnica negra disimulaba mis escalofríos. No había vuelta atrás, no había manera de escapar, porque una vez que estabas metido en esta mierda, no había manera de salir. No hay opciones, si quieres vivir, debes matar. Nos dicen que somos superiores y que hay que eliminar la escoria que hay en el mundo mágico. Pero si nosotros matábamos despiadadamente ¿no resultábamos ser la escoria nosotros?

El lugar ya había sido arreglado y los que nos acompañarían estaban ya en sus posiciones. Podía sentir como se me dificultaba el respirar y los músculos se me entumecían. Un mortífago dio la señal. Llegó la hora.

Me acerqué a los iniciados y traté de divisar a Malfoy. Parecía mentalmente preparado para acabar con todos y lograr que el nombre de su familia resurgiera de las cenizas, cual ave fénix. A su lado Zabinni jugaba con su varita, a través de los agujeros de su máscara divisé una mirada aterradora, una mirada de asesino.

—¡Nott! ¿¡Acaso escuchaste lo que te dije!? —Me di la vuelta y tragué en seco. No había escuchado nada y McNair estaba dispuesto a matarme con tal de no arruinar la misión.

—Claro que si. ¿Por quién me tomas? —Me di la vuelta, no necesitaba ver la expresión de aquel mortífago, ya la conocía de sobra.

Seguí al grupo, sorteando los árboles de ese maldito bosque hasta llegar a una casa donde se veían luces y se escuchaba música a todo volumen. Nos dieron la señal e irrumpimos en la casa con las varitas en alto. El ataque había comenzado.

—¡Morsmordre! —De la varita de aquél mortífago ascendió a los cielos una voluta de humo verde, que comenzó a adoptar una forma horrorosa: una calavera y una serpiente. La marca del diablo en persona.

El lugar estaba lleno de adolescentes de aproximadamente nuestra edad, los cuales comenzaron a correr tratando de huir y salvar sus vidas. Encapuchados negros comenzaron a subir escaleras arriba lanzando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Comencé a correr, algo mareado por la situación y con los gritos de aquellos muggles impregnados en mi mente, sin dejarme pensar.

—¡Nott! ¡Encárgate de ir al sótano! ¡Se han escapado varios por allí! —Miré durante un instante a mi mensajero y fui escaleras abajo a ponerle fin a la vida de unos pobres inocentes que lo único que hacían era divertirse en medio de una guerra que no los involucraba.

—¡Aléjate de nosotros! ¡No hemos hecho nada malo! —Uno de los muggles me había lanzado algo que logré esquivar. La que me había gritado era una mujer quien trataba de tapar con su cuerpo a dos niños pequeños—. ¡Nos dijeron que nos resguardemos aquí! ¡Uno de los tuyos!

Y la realidad me golpeó de frente y casi me hace trastabillar. Esos hijos de puta querían probar mi lealtad realizando el mismo asesinato que a mi me dejó sin mi madre. ¿El asesino de ella se habrá sentido como yo en ese momento? ¿Habría sentido que el aire se le escapaba de sus pulmones y que era inútil tratar de mantenerse en pie? Caí de rodillas al piso. No podía hacerlo, no podía moverme. El desamparo me paralizó y pude divisar frente a mis ojos a esos niños llorando de miedo y sin saber que pasaba allí. Los gritos de afuera iban cesando pero yo no podía hacer nada para amortiguar los chillidos que aún estaban impregnados en mi mente. ¿De verdad era eso lo que quería? ¿Era mi destino seguir a una persona de mente siniestra y matar a todos los que se ponían en mi camino? Tenía que ponerle un fin a mi vida y continuar con una llena de muertes, desgracia y miedo. Tomé aire profundamente y traté de pararme, aunque los temblores de mi cuerpo no cesaban. Me quité la máscara y la capucha. Y miré con lástima a los que se encontraban enfrente de mí.

—Lo siento, de verdad siento hacer esto. —Me sudaba la mano con la que tomaba la varita que los apuntaba. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla y terminó en la comisura de mis labios.

—¡Por favor no les hagas nada a ellos! ¡Mátame a mí, tómame y has conmigo lo que quieras, pero no les hagas daño a ellos! —Esa mujer estaba desesperada, haciendo que se me oprimiera el pecho. ¿Habría gritado así su madre antes de su muerte? ¿Habría suplicado por su vida hasta que el rayo verde la había alcanzado?

Un ruido proveniente de las escaleras me alertó. La matanza ya había terminado y solo faltaba probar mi lealtad. El grupo de mortífagos se acercó a mí y comenzó a gritarme que terminara con todo eso antes de que llegaran los Aurores.

—¿¡Por qué te has quitado la máscara inútil!?

—Solo quería que estas sabandijas recordaran la cara de su asesino y se la llevaran a la tumba —las palabras habían salido de mi boca y yo ni siquiera las había pensado antes.

—¡Pues hazlo ya y vámonos de aquí!

No había tiempo de pensar, debía actuar. Dirigí mi mirada a la mujer, podía ver su corazón latir a través de su pecho. Traté de pedirle disculpas de alguna manera y cerré mis ojos.

—¡Avada Kedavra! —Un rayo de luz verde salió de mi varita e impacto en su corazón, ese que antes había visto latir. Repetí mi acción con aquellos dos niños. Aquellos que habían visto morir a su madre con tal de protegerlos habían perdido la vida en un suspiro.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? —La mano de Draco se encontraba en mi hombro y sus ojos grises me penetraban.

—Disfrutaba de su desesperación. ¿Qué gracia tiene matarlos si no te puedes divertir?

Me adelanté unos pasos y lo dejé atrás. Acababa de matar a tres personas y todos parecían satisfechos de eso. De eso se trataba esta guerra: si querías vivir, debías matar. ¿Era ese el pensamiento retorcido que algunos utilizaban para sobrevivir? ¿O solo mataban por amor al arte?

—Lo siento madre, te fallé —Miré al cielo estrellado y me permití derramar una lágrima. Defraudé su memoria repitiendo el mismo crimen que años atrás se había llevado su vida. ¿No habría sido mejor morir con orgullo? ¿No habría sido mejor reencontrarme con ella en algún lugar? Nunca sabré esa respuesta, pero aún sigo buscándola.

* * *

_Primero disculpen la tardanza, no tengo justificación. El colegio consume, las series en vacaciones consumen y las musas no cooperan._

_Ya saben, si les gustó, como si no les gustó, si quieren que me dedique a hacer cualquier otra cosa pero que por favor me retire de la escritura, todo eso me lo pueden decir. ¿No sabes cómo? ¡Pues sigue el camino!_

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**\/**


End file.
